


Stiff Competition

by lavender_hurricane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, background Hubert/Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_hurricane/pseuds/lavender_hurricane
Summary: “I’m going to do something that Edelgard can’t.”“You don’t mean-?”“Get on the bed.”BASICALLY- Hubert sleeps with Edelgard, Ferdinand is still competitive as hell and has to beat that.  I don't know, but I'm not sorry.





	Stiff Competition

“Hubert, if I asked you something, would you promise to never tell anyone that I asked?”

“My lady, you needn’t ask, what is it you need?”

Edelgard sighs, and steps closer to him, so that her shoulder is touching the center of his chest.

“A hug, just this once, please, Hubert.”

Hubert says nothing, but wraps his long arms around Edelgard’s smaller frame, holding her tightly. She inhales a shuddering breath and presses against him. She freezes.

“Hubert, is that-?’

“I am sorry, my lady, please, ignore it.”

Edelgard pulls away and stares at Hubert’s erection. His normally composed expression is nervous, flushing bright red. Edelgard laughs.

“It’s okay, Hubert. I’ll admit, I, I’ve thought about it before.”

It’s Edelgard who is blushing now, as Hubert stares at her with something akin to disbelief on his face.

“Truly?”

“How about we try it, just the once?”

Hubert is on her in a second, kissing her deeply. Edelgard kisses him back, roughly, and they topple over the table, scattering maps and stone markers across the floor. Hubert picks her up easily, tossing her on the bed, and she eagerly begins to pull off her clothes.

…..

“So?”

“I still prefer men, Edelgard.”

“Great, honestly, cause I still prefer women.”

“Ever gonna tell the Professor how you feel?”

“Maybe! Get out!”

…..

“Hubert!”

Hubert stops, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, as Ferdinand comes stalking up to him.

“What is it now, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand grabs him roughly by the bicep and pushes him into his dorm, closing the door behind him. Hubert waits, standing still in the center of the room, as Ferdinand paces in front of the door.

“It’s not fair! You can’t just walk around like that!”

“I’m not allowed to walk to my dorm?”

“Ugh!”

Ferdinand groans, loudly, clearly frustrated at his own ability to express whatever it is he’s thinking.

“That’s not what I mean! I mean you, the way you, you!”

“Ferdinand, this lack of information is troubling. I will leave you to sort this out on your own.”

“I tried! I tried taking care of it myself but it doesn’t work! I mean, it does, but it’s not as good as I know it would be!”

Hubert stops with his hand hovering over the door handle. He turns back to Ferdinand.

“Ferdinand, what _are _you talking about?”

“Ugh!” Ferdinand groans again, and throws his hands up in the air. He steps to Hubert and gloved hands slide gently to cup his cheeks and Ferdinand is kissing him, softly, not like he’s afraid, but like he’s trying to restrain himself. Hubert has to push down the urge to laugh, and kisses Ferdinand back. He gives Ferdinand’s lower lip a teasing bite, and feels him tense against him. Hubert does laugh, now, pulling away and pushing his own hair out of his face.

“That’s what you’re so worked up about?”

“Walk around, looking the way you do, it kills me, I just want you to fuck me.”

Ferdinand is bright red as he admits this, admits that secret part of himself that he’s tried to hide for five long years. Hubert reaches forward and takes Ferdinand’s hand.

“Alright.”

Ferdinand is lost in his eyes as Hubert unbuckles his belt, maintaining intense eye contact as he pushes his pants down. Ferdinand breaks the eye contact, just for a moment, to glance down. He inhales sharply.

“Oh my goddess.”

“You know how much I don’t like that.”

“Hubert, I, uh, I don’t think I can take that. You’re, wow, you’re-”

Hubert forces Ferdinand’s chin up so their eyes meet again. He’s smiling darkly.

“Edelgard took it, I guess she really is better.”

Ferdinand’s expression shuts off, he’s seeing red. Edelgard, goddess-damned Edelgard, of course she beat him to Hubert, of course she’s bested him once again. He groans.

“When did you bed Edelgard?”

“Not an hour ago,” Hubert answers, grinning. He knows he’s won. Ferdinand delicately pulls off his gloves, pushes Hubert so that his back is against the door, and sinks to his knees.

He licks a stripe up the underside of Hubert’s massive cock. Hubert grunts his approval, and threads his fingers through Ferdinand’s long hair. Ferdinand gets to work, alternating between sucking the head and running his tongue along the length, until Hubert is panting beneath him. He tries to take him fully, and feels himself on the verge of gagging as Hubert hits the back of his throat. Goddess, why does Hubert have to be the man that he’s intent on debauching himself on?

“Ferdinand, I’m-”

Ferdinand pulls off of him with an obscene ‘pop’, and leans back. Hubert glares down at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Ferdinand grins, standing up and crossing to his bed. He pulls a vial out of the bedside table and crosses back to Hubert. He holds the vial up between them.

“I’m going to do something that Edelgard can’t.”

“You don’t mean-?”

“Get on the bed.”

Hubert does, following Ferdinand’s command on instinct. He kneels, ass in the air, and hisses as Ferdinand’s cold fingers push inside him. Ferdinand works him slowly, finger by finger, stretching him with a single-minded determination.

“Just do it already!” Hubert snaps. Ferdinand chuckles behind him, and he hears the other mans’ belt clinking as he drops his pants. There’s a moment of softness against him, Ferdinand presses a chaste kiss to the back of his neck, and he pushes in.

Hubert gasps, filled to the brim, and pushes back against Ferdinand. Ferdinand inhales sharply, and pulls nearly all the way out. Hubert practically _whines_ his displeasure, and Ferdinand kisses him on the shoulder blade before snapping his hips, sheathing himself in one thrust, and pulling an absolutely _delectable_ whine from Hubert.

“Could Edelgard do this?” Ferdinand asks between thrusts. Hubert groans, angrily.

“Shut up and _fuck me_.”

He does, sweat dripping down his face, Hubert’s groans growing higher in pitch until he’s silent, finishing in thick stripes across the bedspread. Ferdinand is a minute behind, thrusting erratically until Hubert feels him still, feels the hot, warmth spread through him.

“Better than Edelgard?”

“You’re a fucking idiot, but yes.”


End file.
